Conventional power tools and in particular electric drills and cutters usually incorporate a chuck for releasably attaching an implement i.e. a drill bit or cutting blade. The chuck ought to be reasonably tight for holding the implement whilst quick to facilitate release and re-attachment of the implement. The design of chucks for drill bits have been well developed but that for cutting blades is found to be unsatisfactory in one way or another.
The subject invention seeks to provide an electric cutting tool that incorporates an improved chuck.